Stereotypical- Year 1
by EGZGAG
Summary: Year one of the "Stereotypical" series. When a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts, it's certain to end up interesting. Monsters, magic, aliens, how can he resist? James Sirius Potter is just tagging along for the ride. Really bad summary, it's better than it sounds.


Stereotypical- Year 1

Chapter 1- the Girl in Pink.

**A.N. Harry Potter Second-generation story. Here it is.**

**Note: Most will be in James Potter 2's POV, unless otherwise stated.**

"Bye, James," said Al, sniffling. He wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another two years, and seemed pretty put out about it.

"Now remember," started Dad.

"I know, I know," James said, having heard this lecture about forty times. "Don't get detention for at least the first four months, don't get on Minnie's nerves, kindly decline Hagrid's cooking when possible, etc., etc. I know."

Mum rolled her eyes and stepped forward to hug James. While hugging him she whispered "Three months" in his ear.

James had always been closer to his mum than his dad, but he loved uncle George and his kids, Fred and Roxanne, most out of his large family. Uncle George had once joked that Hogwarts was going to have a new batch of Marauders when all three were at the school. James had no idea what it meant, but he liked the sound of it. Marauders. He smiled and let go of his mum.

~~~~!~~~~

James waved to his parents as the train started moving. His mum was crying as she waved back. James was surprised. His mother never cried, except for April 1st, uncle George's birthday. It seemed as if all the grownups were hiding tears on that day, apart from George, who would just lock himself up in his bedroom and smoke cigarettes while flitting through old school photos, which he rarely let anybody else see.

Still stuck in his thoughts, James turned around and started to scrounge the train for seats.

Most of the older students, including Teddy Lupin and Victoire, were already packed into what seemed like a predetermined seating arrangement (which it probably was- most people inside a compartment had actually _been_ on the train before).

There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you looking for a compartment?" asked a girl's voice with a Scottish accent behind him. "There's room with Scorp and me."

James turned around to see who had spoken.

It was a girl who looked like she was in about third year, with her straight hair cut shorter in the back and longer in the front, dyed a violent shade of pink with green highlights. She was wearing a neon yellow tank top under a black leather jacket, with black shorts and red converse trainers. Her eyes were a bright green, filled with intelligence, like Aunt Hermione's. Most people, it seemed, would have been slightly, if not extremely, intimidated by the color combination, but James, who had grown up with Teddy's odd love for neon, was only surprised by the fact that a third year was speaking to him.

At his surprised look, the girl laughed. "Oh, no," she said. "I'm a first year. Went through my growth spurt last year. Well, come along, Potter!"

Not bothering to ask how she knew his name (people seemed to know more about him than he

knew about some of his family) James followed her into the compartment. In it was a bleach-blonde boy, who looked a bit young for his age.

"She dragged you in here, too?" the boy, who James was guessing was Scorp, asked.

"Yeah," James said, lifting his trunk onto the rack above their heads.

"It was kind of scary," Scorp drawled. "She knew more about me than my dad. Bloody told me my life story, even that time when I tried a bit of Firewhiskey when I was ten."

James immediately got a sour taste in his mouth at the tone that the boy used, as if he was better than everyone else.

The girl blushed. "Low-level psychic field," she said. It was obvious that there was something else, but James left it alone. "I was born with it. It's been bloody useful, I helped the police out as an extra-credit project in muggle school."

Ignoring the two boy's exchanged glares, the girl, who still hadn't introduce herself, took out what looked like a muggle smart phone. On the case was a complicated sign surrounded by quotes, but that wasn't what caught James's attention. In the middle of the case, partially covered by a bird with an arrow in a circle and a flame in a circle, was a sign that had been in many of Dad and Mum's stories- the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

"What's that?" he asked, now intrigued by the strange mark.

The girl looked up, and saw that he was pointing at her case. "Oh," she said, smiling. "You would want to know, of course. It's my Greene signature. It's got to do with my dad's job."

Still confused, but knowing that he wouldn't get any answers, James let it go and took out a

book about a dystopian society. Then he did a mental double take.

_Divergent. Dauntless. Coal. Flame. Symbol. _And something from a movie he had seen with Teddy over the summer. _Mockingjay pin._

His mind put together the pieces in seconds, and he realized that all the signs, apart from the Deathly Hallows, had to do with a book, movie, or TV show.

His mind wandered elsewhere as the trolley came around. Both Scorp and James bought as much candy as they could, in as many kinds as they could, but the girl just paid for a pumpkin juice, a pumpkin pasty, and two cartons of Beartie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

While the boys hid their own stash from the other, the girl in pink was lost in her phone, taking a jelly bean every so-often, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice even less.

The connection that the case held was almost lost from James's mind.

Almost.

~~~~!~~~~

"Firs' years o'er here."

The familiar voice cut through the chaos that surrounded the Hogwarts express.

James turned to see Hagrid's tall figure near the other end of the train. He walked towards it, quickly followed by the girl, whose name he had found out was Emerald. Malfoy had, thankfully, left during the train ride to sit with Andrew Goyle.

"Hagrid," shouted James.

The half-giant turned around. "Hi there, James," he said, a smile on his bearded face.

Hagrid had kept his gamekeeper duties and his job as Care of Magical Creatures professor, though he had become much more aware of what was considered "safe" by normal standards over the years.

"Hi Hagrid," said Emerald.

"Hello," said Hagrid, a little confused. "I don' believe we've met yet. And you are?"

"Emerald. Emerald Greene," she introduced herself. "And yes, I'm slightly psychic, though I won't be taking Divination in two years time."

The gamekeeper gave her an odd look, the same one that he always seemed to give James whenever he, Fred, and Roxanne were in the same room together.

"'kay then," Hagrid said, shaking the confused look off of his face. "Into the boats."

~~~~!~~~~

One extremely wet lake crossing later (Greene had somehow tipped their boat and soaked the two of them along with Dominique and Cher Gellar, a half-blood who Dominique had befriended. She had actually been quite nice, until the incident), the group of first-years stood outside the great hall, all the people that had fallen in the lake now having been dried.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the group of first-years.

"In a moment, you will join your classmates, but first you will be sorted into your Hogwarts houses. While you are here-"

James, who was standing near the back of the group, zoned out, having heard a similar lecture from his dad. Instead, he entertained himself by looking at Emerald, who was enthusiastically mouthing everything that McGonagall said a second before she said it, complete with sign language.

The speech was finished, and so the first-years stepped into the Great Hall.

None of the new students could suppress their awe at the large Hall, not even Emerald, who had obviously seen it in the older student's minds.

In the front of the room was a stool with the tattered Sorting Hat on it.

"Anniston, Jake," said McGonagall.

A short, skinny boy with raven-black hair and blue eyes stepped towards the stool.

The hat had barely touched his head when the result came. "RAVENCLAW!"

There was a cheer heard from one of the tables, the one with blue-and-silver ties. Anniston took off the hat and walked towards the table, smiling. James noticed a boy nearby, identical except for the fact that his eyes were hazel instead of blue, grow pale at that.

Obviously twins. And from the boy's reaction, he wasn't going to be placed in Ravenclaw.

"Anniston, Samuel," called out McGonagall.

The boy stepped sat on the stool. The hat was silent for a moment. Then two. Then three. And the result.

"Hufflepuff," shouted the hat. The boy sighed, and stepped towards the yellow-and-black table.

More and more people were getting sorted. Gellar got into Gryffindor. Goyle got into Hufflepuff. And then-

"Slytherin!"

On the stool sat Emerald Sadie Greene.

She took in a deep breath, and looked at James with a sad smile on her face, then took off the hat and walked towards a rather empty table on the other side of the great hall.

Some others got sorted, and then McGonagall called out the name that James was almost least looking forward to.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The platinum blonde boy walked up to the stool with a certain swagger, many whispers coming from the students already seated.

The hat was silent, finally shouting out a completely unexpected response.

"Ravenclaw!"

Malfoy sent a smug smile at the shocked faces in the crowd, and walked towards the table. Immediately, he started up a conversation with Anniston.

Three more people got called up.

Two went to Hufflepuff. One went to Gyffindor.

His name was called.

"Potter, James," said McGonagall.

James stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

There was a small pause, and then-

"Gryffindor!"

He smiled, and then started to chuckle at the miniature explosion that had occurred at the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the sorting was a blur. All he could remember was Weasley, Dominique getting sorted into Gryffindor, which resulted in another miniature explosion. There was only one other thing he noticed.

Apart from Emerald, the Sorting Hat had only shouted out Slytherin three times. The least amount in over 13 years.

**A.N. So! First chapter done! Bet you weren't expecting a Ravenclaw Malfoy! Yes, I was going to have Emma as a Slytherin all along, don't worry, she won't be evil. And yes, James was reading Divergent, in this he's not all anti-learning like most authors that I've read seem to portray him.**

**But do not fear! He shall still be the same wacky troublemaker as his namesakes!**

**Also, I know that most people will be trying to explain to me that Scorpius is in Albus's year. However, for the ****story I need him to be in James's year, so here's the logic as to why it could be Canon:**

**1. As previously mentioned in the chapter, Malfoy is rather small for his age, so it is only logical that he could easily be mistaken as a first year in two years time.**

**2. In **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, it is implied that the Potter-Weasley clan had never met Scorpius, ergo the lack of friendship. **

**3. It is possible that all the Potter-Weasley clan had only heard of Scorpius through the Malfoys. Seeing as the two families aren't "Best Buds", and are actually probably still far from it, it is possible that they hadn't heard about Scorp until close to four years after he was born, weren't sure of his age, and then hadn't heard again about him. **

**4. The fact that the sighting in the Epilogue may have been the first time that they had had any reported sight of him on the platform. Along with his small size and lack of a younger 11-year-old sibling, this would lead the trio to believe that that was his first year at Hogwarts.**

**See my twisted logic?**

**Songs for this story:**

**Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men (for those of you in the New England area- I liked this song before it was all over the radio)**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know- Selena Gomez (my personal theme song)**

**Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites- Skrillex**

**Listen to them- It'll make you understand the story. **

**Wow, that was a long Author's Note.**

**Dovijdane,**

**EGZGAG**


End file.
